Double Trouble
by Browneyeez
Summary: **FINAL CHAPTER** Mac has a boyfriend and it isn't Harm
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

====================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES**

"Welcome back Colonel. How was your vacation?" Harriet asked as Mac walked into the bullpen.

"Absolutely fantastic." Mac said with a big smile. 

"Hey Mac, welcome back." Harm said with a smile. "How was Bermuda?"

"Wonderful, the sun the beaches everything was great." Mac said with a smile.

"The sun agrees with you, you're glowing." Harm said.

"Thanks, so what have I missed?" Mac asked.

"Commander, phone call." Tiner said. "Welcome back ma'am"

"Mac let's catch up at lunch?" Harm asked and went to get the phone.

"Ok." Mac called after him and walked to her office.  Harriet was right behind her.

"Mac, he's right. You are glowing." Harriet said closing the office door.  "But it's not the sun."

"What?" Mac asked.

"You met someone." Harriet said.

"Harriet what are you talking about?" Mac asked with a coy smile.

"You did. Don't lie to me. You met someone in Bermuda." Harriet said flatly, not sure if she wanted to be excited for her friend.

"Ok, I did meet someone." Mac said. "His name is Cole. Harriet he's great."

"Oh I'm happy for you." Harriet said smiling weakly. "Come by for dinner tonight and you can fill me in."

"Harriet how is Bud?" Mac asked.

"He's fine. He'll be back tomorrow morning sometime." Harriet replied.

"And my Godson?" Mac smiled.

"Looking for his Aunty Mac." Harriet laughed. "Oh before I forget, the Admiral wants to meet with you at 10."

"Thanks Harriet." Mac said. "What time tonight?"

"Come right after work." Harriet said and left the office.

**HARRIET'S DESK**

Harriet was sitting at her desk mumbling.  She was typing furiously and shaking her head.

Harriet_: "Bud, are you there?"_

Bud:_ "I'm here Harriet. How are you? Is everything ok?"_

Harriet: _"No it's not. Mac met someone."_

Bud_ "Good for her."_

Harriet_ "Bud Roberts has being in Norfolk affected your brain?"_

Bud_ "No but I don't think this is something we should be involved in"._

Harriet_ "I know, I just don't know how she is going to tell the Commander."_

Bud_ "Harriet, you have a big heart and I love you.  See you tomorrow and stay out of it."_

Harriet stared at the screen, she knew Bud was right, they may be friends but this really wasn't her business.  On the other hand Mac having a man in her life was her business, regardless, she couldn't wait until dinner tonight to hear all the details.

**ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"Welcome back Colonel, I trust the time off did you some good." The Admiral said.

"Yes Sir completely refreshed and ready to jump right in." Mac said.

"So the R&R was good. Glad to hear it.  You had me a bit worried Mac." The Admiral said.

"Worried Sir?" Mac asked.

"Relax Mac. Yes worried, that last case seemed to take something out of you." The Admiral began. "Had I known then what we known now a about the Sergeant I would have probably assigned the cases differently." 

"Permission to speak freely Sir?" Mac asked.

"Granted." 

"Sir my last case stirred up a lot of the past.  Defending an alcoholic marine who was abusive made me take a look at myself.  Actually it helped me put things in perspective.  None of us had any way of knowing he abused his children as well. I was just as surprised as everyone else when that came out in court.  I'm fine, I thought everything was in the past before, now I know it is."  Mac said with confidence.

"Good to hear, now if you will take a look at these.  The Commander has been filing the case logs while you were gone.  They need to be fixed.  After that we'll get you back in court. Dismissed." The Admiral said.

"Aye Sir, you'll have these before the end of the day." Mac said and left.

**LUNCHTIME**

"Mac you ready?" Harm asked.

"In a minute I have this case log to finish up." Mac replied not looking up.

"What logs? It's only Monday, there aren't any yet?" Harm asked.

"Wanna bet? I have to redo the ones from the last two weeks." Mac said.

"Why? I did them while you were gone." Harm protested.

"So I was told. Next time don't help me flyboy." Mac teased. "Ok, I'm ready."

"What are you in the mood for?" Harm asked.

"Anything is fine, but I want to stop by CVS to drop my film off." Mac said.

"Vacation pictures?" Harm asked.

"Yep, just a few rolls." Mac smiled.  They walked to the nearby deli and stopped at CVS along the way.

"You know I can't place my finger on it but there is something different about you." Harm said.

"I'm tanned, rested, relaxed…" Mac said trailing off.

"And?" Harm asked.

"And nothing, it was a good two weeks." Mac said taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Oh it seemed like you were going to say something." Harm shrugged.

"Nope. Hey you almost done? We need to get back." Mac commented.

"All done, let's go." Harm said picking up the garbage and taking it to the trash. "Hey, I'm really glad your back; I missed you."

"Thanks Harm." Mac replied.

"Didn't you miss me?" Harm teased.

"Yes." Mac said softly.

"Well you could have said so." Harm laughed.

Mac didn't reply.  She suddenly realized how hard it was going to be to tell Harm about the new man in her life.  Quietly they walked back into the office.  The day finished and Mac went to Harriet's for dinner, but first she stopped and picked up her pictures.

**THE ROBERTS HOME**

"Aunty Mac!" Little AJ yelled running off the porch.

"Hey baby how are you?" Mac said hugging him.

"Fine, I have a new plane, from Uncle Harm." Little AJ said showing his new toy.

"Wow that's neat kiddo." Mac smiled.

"What's in the bag?" Little AJ asked.

"Oh just some things for a little boy." Mac said. "Do you know any little boys I can give them to?"

"Me Me." Little AJ said jumping up and down.

"What do you say?" Harriet said walking over.

"Please." Little AJ said kicking the dirt and Mac handed him the bag.

"What else?" Harriet admonished.

"Thank you Aunty Mac." Little AJ replied reaching up to give Mac a hug.

"You're welcome." Mac laughed.

"I thought we could eat while you fill me in." Harriet said.

"Ok, um Harriet, Cole is in town and I told him to meet me here so he could meet you." Mac said.

"Meet him?" Harriet said startled. "Sure when is he coming?" 

"I told him around 7ish, he is terrible with time." Mac laughed.

"So his name is Cole?" Harriet said as she filled Mac's plate.

"Mommy we didn't say Amen." Little AJ reminded her.

"Oops. You're right. Go ahead." Harriet said.

"Open shut them, open shut them give a little clap. Open shut them open shut them put them in your lap. Thank you for the birds that sing, thank you for the food we eat, thank you for the world so sweet thank you for everything. AHHHMEN!" Little AJ proudly said.

"That was very good where did you learn that?" Mac asked.

"From school." Little AJ said.

"Honey that was good, but right now mommy and Aunty Mac need to talk." Harriet said. "Now who is this guy?"

"His name is Cole Romaine. We met at the hotel; we ended up being given the same room. "

"Well I hope one of you got another room!" Harriet said.

"Harriet, of course." Mac laughed.

"Romaine? What kind of name is that?" Harriet asked.

"It was Italian, it got messed up when his grandfather came over." Mac replied.

"Oh, so he's Italian. What does he look like? What does he do? What did you mean when you said he was in town?" Harriet asked.

"Well you can see what he looks like when he gets here.  He is a pilot for American Airlines and he does the Newark/Dulles runs.  He was supposed to fly back to New Jersey tonight but the fight was cancelled."  Mac said.

"Oh he's a pilot." Harriet commented.

"Yes, commercial." Mac replied.

"What else?" Harriet said leaning her chin on her hand.

"He's a nice guy. I think you will like him." Mac smiled.

"Details Mac. Give me details." Harriet begged.

"Well, he likes to run. We went jogging every morning.  He's health conscious and is careful about his diet." Mac said.

"Really?" Harriet mused. "What else."

"Oh he is a fanatic about his car, even had a picture of it in his wallet." Mac said.

"Hmm interesting." Harriet said.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Doesn't he remind you of anyone?" Harriet shot back.

"Not really." Mac shrugged. 

"Whatever." Harriet said.

The rest of the meal they talked about what Mac missed at JAG during her vacation.  When they were done they cleared the table and Harriet put on some coffee.  Mac offered to put Little AJ to bed and when she returned Harriet was sitting on the front porch. 

"Isn't it a bit chilly?" Mac asked.

"Not with a sweater.  I thought we could sit outside and wait for Cole." Harriet replied looking at her watch.

"Harriet, it's only 3 minutes after, I told him 7ish." Mac said.  

About 10 minutes later a red 65 Mustang pulled up.  A tall slender but well built man stepped out of the car.  As he walked towards them Harriet noticed he had dark brown hair.  As he got closer she spied a set of beautiful blue eyes and a killer smile.

"Nice timing Pilot man." Mac called out.

"Are you sure he doesn't remind you of anyone?" Harriet whispered.

"No." Mac whispered back.

"Sorry I'm late." Cole said walking over.  When he got to Mac he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm used to it." Mac laughed.  "Cole this is Harriet Roberts. Harriet this is Cole Romaine."

"A pleasure to meet you." Cole said. "Mac talked a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you Cole. Would you care for some coffee?"  Harriet replied.

"Thanks that would be great." Cole said.

They went inside and Harriet brought out the coffee.

"So Cole, Mac tells me you're a pilot." Harriet began.

"Yeah, loved planes my whole life.  I have a single-engine Cessna in Caldwell, New Jersey.  I don't get to take her up as much as I like.  But hopefully Mac will let me take her for a ride sometime." Cole replied.

"Hmm Mac in a small plane?" Harriet laughed.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Nothing sometimes I get a bit dizzy." Mac replied shooting a look at Harriet. "Anyway. I got the pictures back."

"Oh let's take a look." Harriet said. 

Mac pulled out the pictures and they all looked at them. Mac and Cole in the lobby, Mac and Cole on the beach, Mac and Cole at dinner, Mac and Cole sightseeing.

"Looks like you spent a lot of time together." Harriet commented.

"Yes we did." Cole said reaching for Mac's hand. "It was a wonderful surprise meeting Mac and we owe it all to a desk clerk error."

"That's sweet." Harriet said with a forced smile.

"So Harriet how's Bud?" Mac asked giving her a look.

"He's good. He'll be home tomorrow morning." Harriet replied. "So Cole, ever been married?"

"No, not yet." Cole said smiling.

"Really, I would think a good looking man such as yourself would have a string of women trying to catch you." Harriet said.

"Harriet." Mac half laughed.

"I've been waiting for that perfect person." Cole replied.

"Oh I see." Harriet mused.

They chatted for a bit longer and then Cole stood up.

"Harriet thank you for the hospitality, but I have a 7am flight tomorrow and I should be going." Cole stated.

"I should be going too." Mac said and stood up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Cole." Harriet smiled. "Mac I'll see you in the morning."

They walked to the door and out to their cars.

"Well how did it go?" Cole asked.

"It went just fine." Mac smiled.

"Ok if you say so.  Hey how about lunch tomorrow? I am your boyfriend shouldn't I take you to lunch?" Cole suggested.

"Lunch, tomorrow? I guess that would be good." Mac replied.

"Well if you aren't sure." Cole laughed.

"No I am. It's just that if you come to Jag you are going to end up meeting everyone."  Mac said.

"Well, unless you have a problem with that." Cole replied.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Mac said.

"Great, I should be there by noon." Cole said and hopped into his car.

As Mac drove home she thought about Cole meeting everyone.  This would be very interesting.__


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS WE ALL KNOW THEM

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

====================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES**

Mac arrived at the office early.  She wanted to get a jump on the day.  Part of her was excited that her friends were going to meet Cole and part of her was terrified.  _How are they going to react to Cole?_  She thought as she sifted through the files on her desk.

"Good morning Colonel." Harriet said 

"Morning Harriet." Mac replied.

"Cole seems like a nice guy." Harriet said casually.

"Yeah he is." Mac smiled. "Thanks."

"Have you told _anyone else_ about him yet?" Harriet asked.

"Not yet." Mac replied. "Soon though."

"Hmmm." Harriet said as she walked to her desk.

The Admiral arrived and called the daily staff meeting and went over current cases and handed out new ones.  The morning went along and at 12:15 Cole walked into JAG.

"Hello Harriet, how are you?" Cole asked.

"Cole, nice to see you again." Harriet said.

"So is your husband back yet?" Cole asked.

"Not yet. He was delayed." Harriet replied. "Let me tell the Colonel you're here."

"Thanks." Cole said.

"You can go on over, her office is right there." Harriet said pointing to Mac's office.

Cole made his way past the on lookers to Mac's office. 

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Hey beautiful." Cole said standing in the doorway.

"Hi, how are you?" Mac asked. "Give me a second."

"I'm good. Ok." Cole replied remaining in the doorway.

"Going casual Commander?" The Admiral's voice boomed from behind Cole. Cole turned around to see who was speaking.

"OH excuse me, I thought you were…" The Admiral trailed off.  "Admiral AJ Chedwiggen." He extended his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Cole replied. "I am Cole Romaine."

"Nice to meet you." The Admiral replied. Mac jumped up from behind her desk.

"Admiral, this is Cole Romaine." Mac said nervously.

"Yes Colonel, we've covered that." The Admiral laughed.

"Right, he is. Cole and I are, we…" Mac stumbled.

"I'm her lunch date." Cole said.

"Very good, carry on." The Admiral said walking way.

"Hello, sorry about that." Mac said.

"It's ok, and who did he think I was?" Cole asked. Before Mac could answer Harm was at her door.

"Hey Mac, do you want to grab a bite and discuss the…" Harm began. "…Oh sorry I didn't know you had someone in your office."

"That's ok Harm." Mac said.

"Hey Mac." Sturgis said walking over. "Can you help me with… oh sorry."

"Cole Romaine, this is Commander Harmon Rabb and Commander Sturgis Turner." Mac said.

"Nice to meet you, call me Harm." Harm said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mac has told me a lot about both of you." Cole said.

"Funny she hasn't mentioned you." Harm said back.

"Harm." Mac glared at Harm.

"Mac it's a joke." Harm said.

"Hi call me Sturgis. It's nice to meet you." Sturgis said breaking in.

"Same here." Cole said shaking his hand.

"Well, we're off for lunch." Mac said.

"Mac wait, we want to get to know Cole." Harm said with a devilish smile.

"Another time Harm." Mac said with a weak smile.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Bud said walking in.

"Bud welcome back. Have you met?" Harm said. "Mr. Romaine was it?"

"No I haven't, I'm Bud. Pleasure to meet you. Has anyone seen Harriet?" Bud stated.

"Same here Bud, I'm Cole. You have a beautiful home." Cole said as Mac smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Ahh thank you." Bud replied.

"So Joel what is it that you do?" Harm asked.

"It's Cole and I am a pilot with American Airlines." Cole said.

"Really. I am a pilot too. Tomcats." Harm said with a smile.

"Yeah, Mac mentioned that." Cole said matching the smile.

"Oh she did?" Harm said he was now standing toe to toe with Cole.

"Bud!" Harriet called out.

"Well it was nice meeting you Cole." Bud said and he went to Harriet.

**HARRIET'S DESK**

"So, is that him?" Bud asked.

"Yes and wait till I tell you." Harriet whispered.  Harriet then filled Bud in on the evening she had.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"So Joel, how long have you been flying?" Harm asked.

"_Cole_, and I got my license when I was 19. You?" Cole replied.

"Seventeen." Harm said triumphantly. "Where did you go to school?"

"I did my undergrad at Northeastern and my MBA from Brown. You?" Cole challenged.

"Naval Academy and I received my Juris Doctor from Georgetown." Harm said with confidence.

"So Mac where are you going for lunch." Sturgis asked trying to end the testosterone fest.

"I was thinking Panjshir Restaurant on West Broad." Mac said.

"The vegetarian place?" Harm asked.

"Yes, I only eat natural and organic foods." Cole said patting his stomach. "Gotta keep the machine healthy."

"I agree." Harm said. "You are what you eat."

"Well we really should get going." Mac interrupted.

"Nice meeting you all." Cole said and turned to Harm, "I am sure we will be seeing each other again."

"Count on it." Harm nodded as he watched Mac and Cole walk away.

**THE BULLPEN**

"Where did she meet him?" Harm asked Harriet.

"Bermuda." Harriet answered.  "He seems nice." 

"Self assured." Sturgis added. 

"Tall, dark hair, confident, nice smile nice eyes." Harriet said trying to make a point.

"If you like that type." Harm grumbled.

"He owns a Cessna." Harriet stated.

"Please a kiddy plane." Harm laughed. "That's for chumps."

"Who's a chump?" Bud asked joining them.

"Mr. Radicchio." Harm said.

"I thought his last name was Romaine." Bud said. 

"What does Mac see in that Tofu eating tourist jockey anyway?" Harm mused as he walked to his office.

"He has no idea?" Harriet said looking at Sturgis. 

"This is not going to be pretty." Sturgis laughed and walked to his office.

"Harriet does Cole remind you of someone?" Bud asked.

"Oh Bud." Harriet said shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Standard Disclaimers I don't own them except for Cole Romaine he is the creation of several people.

Please send me reviews

**MAC'S OFFICE**

A few days had passed since Cole met the JAG crew.  Mac felt it went just as she anticipated. She sat in her office reviewing her recent case.  Harm was killing her in court.  How was it possible that he was able to win on so many key points when the Petty Officer was so guilty?  She thought about offering a plea but knew Harm would turn it down.

"Excuse me Ma'am." Tiner said standing at her door.

"Yes Tiner?" Mac replied.

"You have a delivery." Tiner said showing her the bouquet of roses.

"Thanks Tiner, you can put them there." Mac said pointing to the bookcase.

"Yes Ma'am." Tiner said he put the vase down and remained standing in Mac's office.

"Was there something else Tiner?" Mac asked.

"Oh no Ma'am." Tiner said turning red, "Just wondering who they are from."

"Dismissed Tiner." Mac said chuckling.

"Yes Ma'am." Tiner said and left her office.

Mac got up and took the card, she read the note and smiled.  They were from Cole.  Mac went back to her desk and banged her thigh into the corner of the desk.  She lifted her skirt up just a tad to see a lovely run in her hose. Just then Harm walked in.

"Hey Mac…" Harm said. "Whoa nice stems."

"Huh?" Mac said. 

"The roses." Harm said pointing to the vase.

"Thank you, they're from Cole. He has excellent taste." Mac said with smile.

"Well, didn't the florist actually pick out the flowers?" Harm shot back. 

"At least he says what's on his mind." Mac said waving the card at Harm.

"Anyone can dictate a simple card." Harm said rolling his eyes.

"Did you need something?" Mac asked.

"Yeah thought maybe we could get together tonight and dispose of the PO Smyth issue." Harm said.

"Really?" Mac asked. "Cole's and I are going to dinner. Besides you're winning."

"Well, maybe tomorrow before court." Harm said slightly dejected. "Usually at this point you want to plea."

"Not this time. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Mac said trying to be convincing.

"Ok, we'll catch up another time then." Harm said.

"Harm I thought you wanted to get together to discuss a plea?" Mac questioned.

"Oh yeah, I did." Harm said walking away.

Mac sat at her desk, watching Harm walk away.  Her mind drifted off, trying to figure out what was going on with Harm.  He hadn't really spoken to her since she returned from vacation.  When he did it, was to see if she wanted to get together.  Mac shook her head and returned to her paperwork. 

"Excuse me Mac?" Sturgis said walking into her office. 

"Hi Sturgis what's up?" Mac asked.

"Would you and Cole like to have dinner with me and Bobbie?" Sturgis asked.

"Are you serious?" Mac asked.

"Sure, why not." Sturgis replied.

"When?" Mac asked.

"How about tonight?" Sturgis suggested.

"Sure we were going out anyway." Mac said.

"Good, you and Bobbie work out the details." Sturgis said and went back to his office.

**STURGIS'S OFFICE**

"Hi Bobbie, it's all set." Sturgis said.

"Ok, I'll call Mac." Bobbie replied.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Colonel MacKenzie speaking." Mac said.

"Mac. Hi it's Bobbie. I hear we are having dinner together tonight." Bobbie said.

"Yeah did you have any place special in mind?" Mac asked.

"I was thinking casual, maybe the Olive Garden on K Street?" Bobbie suggested.

"Sounds good." Mac replied.

"Ok, see you around 7, I can't wait to meet Cole." Bobbie said.

"Ok, bye." Mac said.  She hung up the phone and shook her head. _Since when do we socialize_? She wondered. She picked up the phone and called Cole.

"Cole, it's Mac. Just wanted to let you know that we are meeting Sturgis and his girlfriend for dinner tonight.  Hope all is well. Talk to you later." Mac said on his voice mail.  Mac continued working, sometime in the afternoon Cole returned her call and the agreed to meet at the restaurant.

**OLIVE GARDEN**

Sturgis and Bobbie were already seated at the table when Mac arrived.

"Hi Mac, where's Cole?" Bobbie asked.

"On his way, he has this problem with being on time." Mac announced.  

"Oh is he a pilot?" Bobbie asked with a tone of innocence.

"Yes, with American." Mac replied as she sat down.

"So tell me more about him." Bobbie said eagerly.

"Yes Mac, tell us more. I really didn't get to know him the other day when he was at the office." Sturgis said.

"We met in Bermuda, he lives in New Jersey but spends at least 3 days a week down here. He's a pilot.  That's about it." Mac said.

"That's it?" Bobbie stated. "Could you sound just a little more enthusiastic Mac?"  Just then Cole walked over to the table.

"Good evening. Mac you look wonderful. Sturgis it's nice to see you again." Cole said extending his hand. 

"Cole, you made it." Mac teased.

"Cole good to see you too. This is Bobbie Latham." Sturgis said.

Bobbie just sat there staring at Cole, not saying a thing until Sturgis nudged her.

"Oh excuse me, nice to meet you." Bobbie said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Cole said sitting down.

 Bobbie was still staring at Cole. "My god you're the image of… oww." Bobbie said reacting to the kick she got from Sturgis under the table.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked.

"Yes, leg cramp." Bobbie said. 

"Could mean not enough potassium in your diet." Cole suggested.

"Probably just a temporary thing." Bobbie said glaring at Sturgis.

"How was your day?" Mac asked.

"Good thanks." Cole said. 

"So Cole, Mac says you're a pilot.  What made you decide that career path?" Bobbie asked.

"I guess it's in my blood.  My father was a pilot." Cole replied.

"Really? Commercial airlines as well?" Sturgis asked.

"No, he was in the Navy." Cole said casually.  This new piece of information caused Sturgis to choke on his drink.

"And you decided not to follow his footsteps?" Bobbie asked.

"Military life isn't for me." Cole said with a smile. 

"Well are you in the wrong company." Bobbie laughed.

"Anyway…" Mac interrupted. "How about we order."

"Good idea." Sturgis said. "What are you having Bobbie?"

"I think I am going to have the Pasta Primavera." Bobbie replied.

"That sounds good, but the Lasagna sounds wonderful." Mac said.

"Mac, how can you eat that? It's so heavy; loaded down with meat." Cole said.

This time it was Bobbie's turn to choke, "You don't eat meat?"

"I prefer healthier selections.  The broiled vegetables with whole wheat pasta is more my style." Cole said.

"You know I get can't get over how much like… oww." Bobbie said again shooting Sturgis a very dirty look.

"Cole, Bobbie is a congresswoman." Mac said changing the topic.

"Really, interesting.  I was never much into politics." Cole said.

"Well, it's not for everyone." Bobbie said with a smile.  There was a silence at the table until the server came over to take the order.  They ate their meal and made small talk.  When they were done, Bobbie and Sturgis left and Mac and Cole decided to have another cup of coffee.

"They seem nice." Cole remarked.

"They are. Although, this is the first time I have ever done a couple thing with them." Mac replied.

"Really? The way you and Bobbie were chatting, I would have assumed you were good friends." Cole said.

"Well, she has been involved in cases that Harm and I have handled." Mac said.

"Oh yeah, Rabb.  How is he?" Cole asked.

"Fine, haven't seen him much except for court." Mac said.

"So what's your schedule like tomorrow? I'm off." Cole announced.

"I have court in the morning and just paper work in the afternoon." Mac replied.

"Will you get a break? We could meet for lunch." Cole said.

"That would be nice. Oh I almost forgot, thank you for the roses, nice." Mac said.

"You're welcome, I just wanted to emphasize a point." Cole said.

"See, that's how a man is supposed to act. Being able to express his feelings." Mac said.

"Ok, where are you parked? I'll walk you to your car." Cole said getting up and assisting Mac with her chair.  They walked to Mac's car "See you tomorrow."  
  


"Sounds good. Good night Cole." Mac said as she got into her car. As she drove her cell phone rang.

"MacKenzie." Mac said.

"Mac, Hi it's Harm. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Harm asked.

"Hi Harm. No just driving home." Mac replied.

"Where were you tonight?" Harm asked.

"Cole and I had dinner with Bobbie and Sturgis." Mac answered.

"You did?" Harm said.

"Yes, so you're calling because?" Mac asked.

"Oh, nothing really.  I plan on being in at 8 tomorrow." Harm said. _Think Rabb why are you going in early._

"Thanks for telling me." Mac said confused.

"Well I thought you would like to know." Harm replied_. Real smooth Rabb_.

"Was there anything else?" Mac asked. 

"No I guess I'll see you in the morning." Harm said. 

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Mac said.

"Hey Mac, maybe we could have lunch?" Harm asked. _You're calling her for lunch? Real smart_.

"Cole's in town, we're having lunch." Mac said. "Maybe another day?"

"Yeah sounds good." Harm said. "Night Mac."

"Good night Harm." Mac replied.

Harm hung up the phone.  He paced around his mind racing.  _What was Sturgis thinking? Having dinner with that health food eating, smug, I got my MBA at Brown bore? What does Mac even see in him anyway? _The more he thought about it the more he worried that he was losing Mac; this was something he was not about to let happen.  _Mac was my best friend. No she is my best friend._ Harm decided he had to do something.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Standard Disclaimers

Please send me reviews.  Thank you to those who have!

**JAG OFFICES**

Harm arrived at the office at 7:45; no one was there yet. He walked over to Mac's office and went inside.  He sat at her desk and looked around.  _The drawer?__ The credenza? That wouldn't work_.  _In front of her monitor,_ Harm smiled.  He then carefully placed the white rose on her desk in front of the monitor.  He got up, making sure no one was in the office and left taking the stairs.  About 20 minutes later he returned to the office.  Mac was just getting in and had yet to go to her office. She was talking to Tiner who had handed her an envelope.

"Ma'am this came for you last night by special courier after you left."

"Thanks Tiner." Mac said as she opened the envelope and studied the contents and smiled.

"Morning Mac." Harm said. "

"You're late. It's 7 after." Mac teased.

"Yeah well, I'm still early considering." Harm smiled.

"I'll give you that." Mac laughed. "Harm before we go to court, I think we should discuss a possible plea for the petty officer." 

"Do I know you or what?" Harm laughed. "Told you, you were at the plea point."

"Keep laughing Harm.  You want to hear me out." Mac said walking to her office. "Are you coming?"

"Yes Ma'am. What have you got?" Harm said walking over.

"These." Mac said handing Harm an envelope.

Harm looked at the contents, "Where did you get these?" 

"I told you I still had something up my sleeve.  The SP at Norfolk got them. Apparently there were some tourists visiting Norfolk.  When they got their pictures developed they realized what they had and sent them." Mac said triumphantly.

"Well at this angle you can't really prove its him?" Harm said.

"Harm do you want me to have him drop trow in court?" Mac laughed. "Face it, he was the one mooning, unless there is another Petty Officer with Go Navy emblazed across his bottom."

"What's your offer?" Harm asked.

"Reduction to Airman, and I would strongly advise him to keep his pants up." Mac said.

"Mac, drop him to 3rd class.  Airman is two levels." Harm protested.

"Fine, let's let Captain Sebring, decide. I am sure he will find the humor in this." Mac said.

"Ok, Airman.  So how was your dinner last night?" Harm asked. _Nice segue_.

"It was very nice." Mac said as she sat at her desk. "What's this?"

"Looks like a rose." Harm said.

"Hmm, pretty. Wonder where that came from?" Mac said.

"Couldn't tell you." Harm said. "Well time to go get a cup of coffee."

"Good idea." Mac said and walked with Harm to the break room.

**BREAKROOM**

"Morning you two." Sturgis said as they walked in.

"Morning Sturgis. What was with Bobbie last night?" Mac asked. 

"Nothing why?" Sturgis replied.

"Well if I didn't know better I would have sworn you were kicking her under the table." Mac laughed.

"Nope. She's fine." Sturgis said. "So Harm how was your evening?"

"Not as entertaining as yours obviously. "Harm said. "Heard you had dinner with Mac and Joel."

"His name is Cole." Mac corrected and walked away.

"Whatever." Harm replied and turned to Sturgis. "So Stu, what was that about last night?"

"Nothing really, Bobbie hadn't met Cole yet." Sturgis said.

"And what did she think?" Harm asked.

"She thought he was nice." Sturgis replied. "You should try and get to know him Harm."

"What for?" Harm asked.

"He is Mac's friend.  As her friend don't you think that would be nice?" Sturgis said.

"Not really." Harm said.

"Harm what's with you?" Sturgis asked, knowing the answer.

"Nothing, I just don't understand what the big deal is.  He goes to Harriet and Bud's, you and Bobbie go to dinner with him." Harm stated.

"Is there a problem Harm?" Sturgis asked.

"What problem? If Mac wants to be involved with that… that…" Harm began.

"Tall, handsome pilot?" Sturgis ribbed. "Really why would that interest her?"

"Whatever." Harm said walking away leaving Sturgis laughing.

**MAC'S APARTMENT – LATER THAT DAY**

"Come on in Cole." Mac called out from the kitchen.

"How was your day? Sorry about lunch, I had a meeting." Cole said.

"That's fine, so no other plans for tonight?" Mac asked.

"Nope, thought it would be a good idea if I had dinner here. What are you making?" Cole asked looking at the array of bowls.

"Lasagna." Mac said. 

"Really? Where did you find that recipe?" Cole asked.

"From Harm." Mac said with a sigh.

"Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mac said.

"Hey Mac, what's going on?" Harm asked.

"Nothing much, Cole's here we were about to eat." Mac replied.

"Oh. Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Harm said smiling. _Timing is everything_.

"You're not. What's up?" Mac asked very casually.

"What's up?" Harm asked.

"Yeah you called me remember." Mac laughed.

"Oh right, I was wondering do you think Little AJ would like a bomber jacket?" Harm asked _good bring up Little AJ._

"Probably? But his birthday isn't for a while yet. Shopping so early?" Mac asked.

"Well, I saw it and wanted your opinion. He is going to be four after all.  Can you believe it's been 4 years?" Harm said. _Remind her of time_.

"Time does fly.  If you like it I'm sure it's fine Harm." Mac said.

"Ok good. I'll let you get back to your guest." Harm said.

"Bye Harm see you tomorrow." Mac said.

"What did he want?" Cole asked.

"Nothing, he was asking my opinion on a gift for Harriet and Bud's son." Mac replied.

"Why would he ask you?" Cole questioned.

"Oh we are his Godparents." Mac answered.

"You and he are the Godparents to their child?" Cole asked surprised.

"Yes, I never told you that?" Mac said.

"No.  I knew you were all friends I just didn't realize how close." Cole said.

"I guess when you work together and spend as much time together it just follows." Mac replied.

"Guess so." Cole said shrugging. "How about that dinner?"

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm hung up the phone and laughed. _Great now I have to go find a baby bomber jacket_. _At least now I will be the topic of conversation for a little bit_, he thought smugly.  He picked up the phone and called his mother.

"Hello?" Trish said.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Harm said.

"Fine dear. How are you?" Trish asked.

"Good, good. I was wondering, remember that jacket I had as a kid. Where did you get it?" Harm asked.

"Which jacket Harm, you had a lot of jackets." Trish laughed.

"The bomber one." Harm replied.

"I have no idea. Why?" Trish asked.

"I thought it would be a cute gift for Little AJ." Harm replied.

"Harm what's going on?" Trish asked.

"Nothing mom, why?" Harm replied.

"You sound strange. How's work?" Trish asked.

"Fine, things are going well." Harm stated.

"And how's Mac?" Trish asked biting her tongue.

"Ok, I guess.  She's been a bit busy lately." Harm said.

"Really, that must mean you are busy too. Don't you normally handle cases together?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, not this time though. She met some guy when she was on leave." Harm stated very nonchalantly.

"Oh I see." Trish said in that motherly tone.

"Oh please mom.  Don't even." Harm said.

"I didn't say a word." Trish commented. "I wasn't even thinking anything but obviously you are."

"No not at all. Mom I'll talk to you next week. Bye." Harm said cutting off the conversation.

"Ok, Harm talk to you then." Trish said laughing inside as she hung up.

Harm went back to his pacing mode.  _Cole Romaine? What kind of a name is that? Coal? Why not just name your kid Matchlight?_ His phone ringing broke Harm's thoughts. 

"Rabb." Harm said.

"Good evening Commander how are you?" Bud asked.

"Bud it's after hours call me Harm." He replied.

"Sure, Commander. How are you?" Bud asked again.

"Fine Bud, what do you need?" Harm said. In the background he could hear Harriet saying something.

"Oh, just wanted to call and see how you were." Bud replied then muffled "Ok Harriet."

"I'm ok." Harm said trying to hear what Harriet was saying.

"So, how about dinner this weekend?" Bud asked.

"Sure, who else will be there?" Harm asked.

"Well just you, if that's ok.  Did you want to bring someone?" Bud asked. "Or should we invite someone else?"

"No no, just wondering.  Is Saturday good?" Harm asked.

"Saturday is fine." Bud replied. "See you tomorrow Sir."

"See you Bud; tell Harriet I said good night." Harm laughed.

Harm hung up and once again resumed his pacing.  _Time to think, what to do.__ What to do?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**JAG OFFICES**

Once again Harm arrived early to work.  No one had arrived and he went straight to Mac's office. He placed the yellow rose on her desk. After he left the rose he snuck back out of the offices and down the stairs.  A while later he returned.

"Good morning Harriet. How are you this fine morning?" Harm asked.

"Fine Commander, you are in awfully good spirits today." Harriet said.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's Friday. Tomorrow I get to see my Godson, it's an all around good day." Harm smiled.

"Oh about tomorrow." Harriet started.

"Yes?" Harm asked.

"Well somehow we ended up inviting the Colonel and Cole." Harriet said quickly.

"Ah, so they'll be there." Harm said.

"I hope you don't mind Sir." Harriet said.

"No not at all.  Sturgis said I should get to know him better." Harm commented as he walked away.  Just then Mac walked in.

"Good morning Ma'am." Harriet said. "The Commander beat you in today."

"Morning Harriet, I've noticed he has been on time lately." Mac said.

"I guess he's changing." Harriet said.

"No it's something else. I'm sure of it." Mac laughed. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

"Yes Ma'am" Harriet said.

Mac went to her office to drop off her things; she was dying for a cup of coffee.  As she put her bag down she noticed the yellow rose sitting there. She lifted and sniffed it.

"Harriet, has anyone been in my office?" Mac asked.

"No Ma'am. Why?" Harriet replied.

"Well yesterday someone left a white rose and today there is a yellow one." Mac stated.

"I don't know.  I was one of the first to arrive. I didn't see anything." Harriet said.

"Well someone's being a romantic." Mac said and she went to get some coffee.  Harm didn't talk to Mac at all that day.  He just stayed to himself.  Mac wondered where he was; but she was not about to ask anyone.

The day ended and everyone went home.  

**THE ROBERTS HOME- A FEW DAYS LATER**

Harm was the first to arrive.  He walked in to the house and was tackled by Little AJ.  "Uncle Harm come play in my room."

"Ok sport, but let me say hi to mommy and daddy first." Harm replied.

"Hey Harm." Harriet said.

"Hi Harriet. Can I help?" Harm asked seeing her arms full.

"No I got it. Thanks. Bud is outside." Harriet said. Harm walked outside with Little AJ in tow.

"Hey Bud. What's going on?" Harm called out.

"Good to see you Commander." Bud said.

"Bud, it's Harm.  I'm at your house." Harm said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Harm. Glad you still decided to come." Bud said. "I hope it won't be too awkward for you."

"Now why would it be awkward?" Harm asked.

"No reason." Bud said innocently.  Mac and Cole arrived and joined them outside with Harriet.

"Hi Bud." Mac said. "Harm."

"Hi Mac, nice to see you again Cole." Bud said.

"Thanks for having us." Cole said putting his arm around Mac. "Rabb good to see you."  
"How are you?" Harm asked trying to sound sincere and failing.

"So what's on the menu?" Mac asked. "I'm starved."

"What else is new?" Harm laughed.

"What does that mean?" Cole asked.

"You don't know?" Harm said. "Mac he doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Cole asked.

"Mac can eat a platoon under the table." Harm laughed.

"Harm!" Mac said. 

"Mac can you help me?" Harriet asked and they went inside.

"Really? Never saw that." Cole replied.

"Cole you're dealing with a true blue marine here." Harm said.

"Well not totally true blue.  It's not like she has a tattoo." Cole joked.

"Sure she does." Harm said, very happy inside that Cole did not know about Mac's tattoo.

"Where? I was on the beach with her and I didn't see a tattoo." Cole remarked.

"Ahh, well it's classified." Harm said smugly.

"And you have seen this tattoo?" Cole asked.

"I never said that." Harm smiled.

"So Cole can I get you something to drink." Bud interrupted.

"Yeah thanks Bud." Cole said staring at Harm.  Mac and Harriet returned carrying platters.  

"Ok we have hamburgers, hot dogs and veggie burgers." Harriet announced.

"Sounds wonderful Harriet." Harm said smiling.

"Mac, you never told me you had a tattoo?" Cole laughed.

"Who told you?" Mac asked.

"Your best friend." Cole replied.

"Oh did he?" Mac said. 

"Where is it?" Cole asked.

"Ahh, that's classified." Mac laughed.

"Rabb said the same thing." Cole replied and went to get a soda.

Mac walked over to Harm. "You have a big mouth." 

"What did I do?" Harm asked innocently.

"Nothing." Mac said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I am going to get a soda. Want one?" Harm asked smiling at Mac.  She followed him over to the cooler where Cole was.

"Excuse me, just getting a soda." Harm said reaching past him.

"Me too." Mac said.

"Here you go." Cole said reaching for and giving Mac a Coke.

"She prefers Pepsi." Harm said handing one to Mac.

"Thanks." Mac said standing there with two cans of soda.

"So Mac, I was thinking. Next weekend how about you come to Jersey and we go for a ride in my Cessna." Cole suggested.

"Cessna? Good plane. Nothing like a Steerman, but it will do." Harm nodded.

"That's a two-seater." Cole stated. "What if you have 2 passengers?"

"That's the point, you arrange it so you only have one." Harm said with a devilish grin.

"Everything is ready." Bud announced.

"Shall we?" Cole asked extending his arm to Mac.

"Yes shall we?" Harm said in a mocking tone.  Which got him a glare from Mac.  Harm walked a few paces ahead of them and when he reached the door he held it open for Mac and gave a little bow.  Mac walked through the door and Harm followed letting the door close on Cole.

"Harm." Mac said in a fierce whisper. "That wasn't nice."

"What it slipped." Harm shrugged.

They sat down and enjoyed the meal.  There were casual conversations going on.  

"So Cole, Mac said you go running." Harm said.

"Yeah, a good run in the morning really wakes me up." Cole replied.

"How much to you cover?" Harm asked.

"Usually 10. You?" Cole answered.

"Before I started running with Mac, I did 10. Now I do 15." Harm said. _Point for me_.

"I was planning on going for a run tomorrow. Care to join me?" Cole challenged.

"Love to." Harm replied. "Name the place?" 

"The park by the White House?" Cole suggested. "8ish?"

"Sure but let's make it 7." Harm replied.

"Done." Cole said.

"Looking forward to it." Harm replied.

"How about some dessert?" Harriet interjected.

"Sounds good Harriet." Mac said relieved that Harriet changed the topic.

"Ok, I have chocolate cake and a white cake with vanilla pudding." Harriet announced.

"None for me." Cole said.

"Harm?" Harriet offered.

"Of course." Harm said pointing to the chocolate cake. 

"Mac? Chocolate?" Harriet said.

"No thanks Harriet." Mac replied.

"You don't want chocolate?" Harm said. "You feeling ok?"

"Fine Harm." Mac said. 

"I never thought I would see the day." Bud laughed.

Harriet served the dessert and they had some coffee as well.  After the dishes were cleared Harm went with Little AJ.  He had after all promised to go to his room when he first got there.

"This was a nice day." Mac said to Cole as they were standing on the porch.

"Most of your friends are very nice." Cole replied.

"Most?" Mac questioned.

"Never mind." Cole replied. "Just a bit tired."

"Are you ok?" Mac asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cole said. "Long day that's all."

"Do you want to go?" Mac said.

"Yeah, I think so." Cole said. "You don't mind?"

"No let's go say good bye." Mac replied with a smile. They walked back inside.

"Harriet Bud thanks for everything we're going to get going." Mac said.

"Leaving so soon?" Harm asked coming down the stairs with Little AJ on his shoulders.

"Yeah." Cole said. "Everything was wonderful."

"Oh I wish you didn't have to leave already." Harriet said.

"Cole's had a long day." Mac replied.

"Well I can always drive you home later Mac." Harm offered.

"That's ok Harm. Thanks." Mac said giving him a dirty look.

"I'll see you guys Monday." Mac said.

"Thanks again it was nice see you both." Cole said.  "Harm I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be there." Harm said.

"Bye Auntie Mac." Little AJ said. "Bye Mr. Ridico."

Harm bit his lip to stifle his laugh.  Never in a million years could he have scripted a better moment.  His Godson calling Cole, "Radicchio."

**PARK BY THE WHITE HOUSE**

At 6:55 Harm pulled into the park.  He got out of his car and stretched.  A few minutes later Mac pulled up.

"What are you doing here?" Harm asked.

"Going running.  There is no way you are going running alone with Cole." Mac announced.

"What gives?" Harm asked.

"I don't want you pushing him down a hill." Mac said.

"Would I do that? Come on Mac. He's your friend." Harm said with a smile.

"Yes Harm he is, remember that please." Mac said.

"So where is Cole?" Harm asked. "Running late?"  
"Look who's talking?" Mac said.

"What? Me?" Harm said with a laugh. 

"Yeah you." Mac said. Before she could say anything else Cole pulled up.

"Thought you were backing out." Harm laughed.

"Not at all." Cole replied. "Give me a second to warm up and we're on our way."

They started their run both men allowing Mac to set the pace and keeping with her.  After the fifth mile Harm and Cole both started pushing it.  First Harm took the lead but Cole matched his pace after a few strides.  After another 3 miles Cole took the lead and Harm matched him.  As they went into mile 9 both men began sprinting.  Mac just watched them.  They were racing, both trying to outdo the other.  They went into mile 10 and the pace slowed a bit.  

"Can you handle 5 more?" Harm asked.

"Bring it on." Cole replied.

At this point Mac was disgusted with both of them.  _Children. _ Mac finished 10 miles and went back to her car to wait for them.

Mile 12

"How you doing there?" Harm asked.

"Just fine, you seem to be breathing heavy." Cole remarked.

"Not me, I could keep going." Harm said. "You wanna quit?"

"Not at all." Cole replied.

Mile 14

"One more mile." Harm announced sucking in as much air as he could.

"Yeah." Cole said breathing just as heavy. "Care to make this interesting?" 

"What did you have in mind?" Harm asked. 

"I win you back off." Cole said.

"Back off?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, I see what you're doing with Mac." Cole said.

"What's that?" Harm asked.

"You had your chance." Cole said.

"What makes you think that?" Harm asked.

"I just know." Cole said. "Is it a deal?"

"Sure and if I win?" Harm asked.

"Take your best shot." Cole said.

"My best shot?" Harm asked.

"You win and you can take your best shot with her, either way I still win." Cole said.

"Deal!" Harm said and he took off like a bullet.

Mile 15

Harm's heart was pounding in his ears.  Cole was at least 8 paces behind him; but Harm was not about to ease up. _Take my best shot? Who is he kidding? _Harm thought_._ Harm saw Mac standing by her car shaking her head.  He put everything he had into each step and reached Mac before Cole.  _Victory. _Bending over trying to get his breath, Harm looked up at Mac. She was not amused, but she wasn't angry either. Who knew what she was thinking. A minute later Cole arrived.

"Good run." Harm said.

"Yeah it was." Cole replied.

Harm walked over to his car and started to get in. He turned to back Cole, "Hey Romaine NEVER MESS WITH THE NAVY!"  Harm jumped in his car and drove away, very pleased with himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE REVIEW

**JAG OFFICES**

It was killing Harm that he was in work so early but what could he do? He wanted to place the roses anonymously.  He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but in his mind anyone could order a dozen roses and have them sent.  It was more special to have a single rose appear from a secret admirer.  At least he hoped Mac would see it that way.  Since he began, he had placed at least a dozen roses of all colors on her desk. Today he was leaving a red rose.  A red rose was after all the symbol of love. _I bet that Salad Man isn't this creative._

Mac walked into her office, she was in a good mood.  Based on the events of the last two weeks she knew there would be another rose on her desk.  She also had a pretty good idea of where they were coming from.

"Good morning Harriet." Mac said.

"Good morning Ma'am." Harriet said. "Hurry up and go to your office."  
  


"On my way." Mac laughed and Harriet followed her.

"So did the rose bandit stop by again?" Harriet asked.

"Yes he did." Mac said picking up the red rose.

"This is such a mystery; I came in early today and didn't see anyone." Harriet stated.

"Well, he's a sneaky one. I think I know who it is." Mac replied.

"You do? Tell me." Harriet said.

"Not yet. Maybe later." Mac said with a smile.

Harriet gave a little pout and returned to her office.  They day wore on and it was business as usual.  At noon Cole came by to take Mac to lunch. When he arrived Harm was in Mac's office going over a case.

"Hey beautiful." Cole said. "Rabb."

_Hey beautiful, Harm mimicked in his head._

"Cole perfect timing, we're almost done." Mac said. 

"Great." Cole replied.

"Ah Mac, we need to finish this remember?" Harm said.

"Harm it can wait. I have a big thank you for Cole and I don't want to wait." Mac said.

"A thank you?" Cole asked.

"Yes, for the beautiful roses you've been leaving me." Mac replied.

"Oh, you're welcome. Just my way of saying I'm thinking about you." Cole said.

"Cole sent them?" Harm asked in shock.

"Well Harm who else would have?" Mac asked.

"No one, no body. Of course it would be Cole why would you think it was anyone else?" Harm snapped.

"Harm, are you ok?" Mac asked.

"Fine." Harm said storming out of the office.

"Well shall we go?" Cole asked.

"Let's." Mac said with a smile.

**OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF JAG**

Mac and Cole were sitting at a table eating lunch and chatting.  Mac was laughing and smiling.  Harm walked out of the building and saw them together; it made his blood boil.  _That lousy, no good, tourist transporting, bean sprout eating…._

"Hey Romaine." Harm called out. "We need to have a little chat."  
  


"What can I do for you Rabb?" Cole replied.

"Tell me how did you get into the JAG offices with out signing in? I checked the visitors' log." Harm stated.

"Well I told the guy it was a surprise." Cole said.  Mac was sitting there looking at Harm like he was crazy.

"Harm what is your problem?" Mac asked.

"My problem MY PROBLEM? You, want to know what my problem is?" Harm yelled.

"Harm, stop yelling, people are looking at you." Mac said trying not to laugh.

"My problem is this phony you are dating.  My problem is that he is taking credit for something he didn't do.  My problem is that you went ahead a got yourself an imitation when the real thing is standing…" Harm said and Mac interrupted him.

"Standing where Harm?" Mac asked.

"Standing right here." Harm said quietly.

"Oh really?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I am the one who put the roses on your desk, not him.  I'm the one who was being romantic, not him. I am the one that loves you. NOT HIM!" Harm said.

"I know Harm." Mac said with a smile. "I just wondered what it was going to take for you to realize it."

"What?" Harm said looking at Mac and then at Cole who had an amused grin on his face.

"Harm, I would like you to meet Detective Cole Romaine of the Metro Police." Mac said trying not to laugh.

"The what?" Harm said trying to decipher the information.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Cole said extending his hand.

"Harm, Cole is a friend of mine." Mac laughed. "He isn't my boyfriend, he has a fiancé."

"I don't understand.  Would some one explain what's going on?" Harm said.

"Allow me." Cole said. "My fiancé and I were in Bermuda, and I recognized Mac.  We all started talking and Mac mentioned my resemblance to you.  She and my fiancé came up with a plan.  Rabb you needed a push. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to work."

"Are you upset?" Mac asked innocently.

"No." Harm laughed. "Tell me something, how did you know it was me leaving the roses?"  
  


"I wasn't sure at first, but the fact that you were at work early. That is so not you.  I knew it today when I thanked Cole for them.  The look on your face was priceless." Mac laughed.

"So all this was a game?" Harm asked.

"Yes it was. Harm I have tried too many times to get you to open up.  They only time you seem to, is when I have someone else. What are you thinking?" Mac said.

"I think we both won this game." Harm said with a smile as he grabbed Mac and kissed her.


End file.
